bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Mini-Max
|race=Robot |height= |weight= |likes=Justice Helping Fred Boss Awesome |residence = Frederickson Mansion |dislikes=Fred damaging things Crime Villains |occupation=Superhero Fred's Sidekick Supervillain (briefly) |affiliations= Big Hero 6 |friends= Hiro Hamada Fred Baymax Honey Lemon Wasabi Go Go Tomago Heathcliff Mr. Frederickson |debut= Big Hero 6: The Series *"Mini-Max" |voice actor= John Michael Higgins |animator(s)= |designer(s)= |status = Active}} Mini-Max is a tiny powerful robot who appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. He is somewhat of a mini version of Baymax, built and programmed by Hiro Hamada to be an actual superhero. Fred believes that Mini-Max is intended to be his sidekick, but in fact, was created to watch over Fred and keep him out of trouble. Background When Fred faced Globby all by himself due to his friends having to attend class, he caused a lot of destruction in the city. Though his friends knew he was trying to do good because no one else was around, they thought there should be a way for him to not cause trouble. Fortunately, Hiro had come up with a new robot which he dubbed Mini-Max, based on Baymax, to take care of him. Fred heard this but instead of feeling offended, believed Mini-Max would be a sidekick for him and became excited about it. Hiro had to sneak into the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab at night to create the chip, because Professor Granville had closed the lab temporarily. Appearance Mini-Max closely resembles Baymax, except Mini-Max is tiny, has a bigger head, and blue "eyes" instead of black. His chip port is found on his back. Mini-Max also has a battle armor similar to Baymax's, albeit colored blue with orange parts, and a mix between carbon and 2.0 elements. Personality Mini-Max was designed with a "sense of heroism" due to Fred's comic obsession, thus he speaks in a "heroic" way and says many remarks and quotes similar to the ones by comic superheroes. He sometimes points out random things such as him not having any organs, and constantly says "Mini-Maximum" followed by the action he will do. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman strength:' Despite his tiny size, Mini-Max has great strength, enough to defeat Security System Robots and fight Globby. *'Encyclopedic comic book knowledge:' Mini-Max was shown to know a lot about comic-books from the moment he was activated. Due to this he also knows many comic tropes and clichés and speaks in a heroic manner. *'Glow mode:' Mini-Max can serve as a nightlight to allow Fred seeing in dark places. *'Fire extinguisher:' Because he was built to prevent Fred from causing any damage, he was given fire extinguishers in his hands, in case Fred would ignite anything with his suit's flames. These extinguishers can shoot foam or water. *'Chip Reading:' Unlike Baymax, Mini-Max can only fit one chip inside him, which is the one that gives him his personality. *'Projector:' Mini-Max can project images of things he has seen. *'Scanner:' Like Baymax, it can scan for people, but only within a "mini" radius. With his battle suit on, Mini-Max also acquires other abilities that are very much like Baymax's. *'Rocket Fist:' A feature that's proven to be just as strong as Baymax's. *'Flight:' Since his suit is almost exactly the same as Baymax, it also features wings and thrusters. Equipment *'Mega-Max:' Mini-Max piloted the giant robot Mega-Max along with Roddy Blair, claiming to be in charge of it. History Season 1 Upon the robot's completion, Hiro shows it to his friends at Fred's Mansion. After the robot is activated, it backflips and does a "superhero landing", then introduces itself as Mini-Max, much to Fred's delight, who is eager and says Mini-Max could be his comic relief sidekick while he was the serious guy, although their personalities made it seem the other way around. Mini-Max, however, attacks Fred thinking he was being hostile, but when Fred clears up he was just gonna pat his head, allows him to do so. The team prepare to watch a film while Fred shows Mini-Max a Captain Fancy comic-book, which Mini-Max proves to know about. Later, both go out at night to fight crime, watching over a building for illegal activity when Mini-Max spots Globby robbing from a machine. The duo go fight him, and Fred starts chasing him again. Mini-Max blocks out Fred's attack so that he causes no damage, and then trap Globby in an alley. Despite their efforts, Globby gets away but Mini-Max is glad that Fred's damage was prevented. The duo then go to the SFIT when Hiro and Professor Granville are trapped by security spider robots that were hacked by Obake, because the rest of the team believed Granville would recognize everyone else in their superhero armors. Mini-Max defeats the robots by himself since Fred is afraid of spiders, but then Mini-Max was pinned down by one. Unable to move, Mini-Max gave Fred a "superhero" talk which cheered Fred up and prompted him to start thinking of a plan to make the robots attack each other. However, overthinking it caused the robots' controlling CPU to become confused and crashed due to this, thus making all the units to be disabled. Mini-Max then was amazed at Fred because he proved to be a real hero, and both laughed and "fist-bumped" (with Fred using one of his suit's claws). In "Big Problem", Fred and Mini-Max read comics at Fred's room, until they're suddenly attacked by a strange creature. Mini-Max quickly attempts fighting the beast, but is easily grabbed by it and thrown away. After the monster leaves, Mini-Max is damaged and left charging, but he projects an image of the creature so that the rest of Big Hero 6 could see what it looked like. Mini-Max also appears in "Steamer's Revenge" along with Hiro, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Fred while they tried to come up with a good present for Wasabi's birthday. Bluff Dunder then appears on TV announcing a new statue built for Boss Awesome at the bay, so Mini-Max expresses admiration for Boss Awesome, since he is considered the greatest superhero of all time, and mentions that his offspring couldn't live up to his name. Fred agrees with this, but quickly realizes that he is Boss Awesome's offspring and becomes slightly worried. Later, the team receive a message from Baron Von Steamer announcing an attack to challenge Boss Awesome, so the team go to Mr. Frederickson's lair where they speak to him through a screen because he was in another place of the world, and Mini-Max asks him how he could defeat Steamer so many times in the past. Mr. Frederickson reveals that he always allowed to get captured because Steamer would then explain his plans in full detail, thus inadvertently letting him know how to stop them. Fred then trains to fight Steamer since his father wouldn't be able to make it back to San Fransokyo in time, so Mini-Max watches and tells Mr. Frederickson that it is an honor to know him which makes Fred uncomfortable because the tiny robot is man-crushing on the former's dad. Mini-Max is however absent when Big Hero 6 go face Steamer and beat him. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Mini-Max returns to aid Big Hero 6. He first appears at the SFIT lab to extinguish the small flame when Fred tells Go Go about his plan to set a trap for Globby by making him think Krei has an energy amplifier to make Globby lead Big Hero 6 straight to Obake Fred and Mini-Max then go to Krei Tech to ask Alistair Krei to pretend he completed an energy amplifier to lure Globby in. Krei grabs and looks at Mini-Max's design, then the robot offers to protect Krei and reminds him that Globby had stolen his wallet, so Krei agrees. When Krei starts his fake presentation, Globby shows up, but so does Noodle Burger Boy and his Dumplings, which make it harder for the team to capture the two foes, especially since Hiro was absent because he is busy working on his energy amplifier so he can show it at the open house. Globby and Noodle Burger Boy manage to steal the briefcase which Krei was announcing, but soon they find that it only had a drawing of Fredzilla. Later, Obake is using Baymax to bring Hiro to him after Noodle Burger Boy secretly installed a chip into him during the fight at Krei Tech Industries, so the team becomes worried about Hiro's absence while they were at Fred's mansion. Fred asks Mini-Max if he could scan for Hiro while he serves asparagus spears to Fred but his range was only the whole room and therefore couldn't find him because Go Go assumed that Obake has Hiro. Hiro makes it back with the help of Globby after he decided to turn against Obake, so the team plan to stop the shockwave that Obake wanted to cause to wipe out San Fransokyo. Fred and Hiro get inside the Kentucky Kaiju mech and Mini-Max later joins them, so that the Kaiju's gigantic force would counter the shockwave. The team succeed in stopping it and Obake sets free Baymax after seeing everything he worked for failed, so Baymax goes to help Fred, Hiro and Mini-Max since they were stuck inside the Kaiju because it was destroyed and jammed. Mini-Max, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Hiro, Go Go, Fred and Globby then reunite and have a group hug. Season 2 Trivia *Though he is credited and officially known as "Mini-Max", in his debut episode his name is always written as "Mini Max" without the hyphen. *Mini-Max is the third robot with "max" at the end of his name, after Baymax (not counting his clones) and Skymax. *He is added in the intro of the show's second season. *He can make breakfast burritos as revealed in "Supersonic Sue". Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Superheroes Category:Big Hero 6 Members Category:Villains